The present invention relates to a print control system in a word processing apparatus which includes a dot matrix printer.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a print control system for printing ruled lines in a word processing apparatus which includes an ink jet system printer.
Generally, the Japanese language word processing apparatus includes a dot matrix printer such as a wire dot printer or an ink jet system printer, wherein 24.times.24 dot positions are assigned to form one character pattern. Ruled lines are also formed through the use of the 24.times.24 dot matrix pattern. An example of a ruled line forming system is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 359,290, "RULED LINE TREATMENT IN A WORD PROCESSING SYSTEM" filed on Mar. 18, 1982 by Tomoyuki YANO and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Usually, in such a word processing apparatus, the line space is selected at a desired value through the use of a keyboard panel. When the line space is selected at a longer value, there is a possibility that a vertical ruled line becomes discontinuous because the printing region is limited to the 24.times.24 dot positions.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a print control system in a dot matrix printer, which ensures accurate formation of vertical ruled lines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ruled line print control system in a word processing apparatus which includes an ink jet system printer.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, an interpolation system is provided to form continuous vertical ruled lines. When the line space is greater than a preselected value, the interpolation system is activated to print an interpolation vertical line between the normal vertical ruled lines which are separated from each other.